Tragedy and Fate
by inolvidable23
Summary: AU. Prometió salvar a sus hermanas pero para ello debía hacer algo que cambiaría el curso de su vida, seguramente finalizandola de manera completa pero, ¿que importaba? Cosima se negaba a aceptar lo que todavía tenían y nadie más la quería cerca así que...¿que quedaba para ella? Las últimas piezas de ajedrez estaban listas en la mesa para ser jugadas.


**AN:** Antes de nada decir que es la primera vez que escribo sobre Orphan Black y que aunque todavía no me he puesto del todo al día con la serie, lo poco que sé y que he visto me han dado esta idea, así que de antemano disculpas por los errores en la trama en general si hay errores y ante todo, gracias por leer.

Tres cosas esenciales: Cophine, pañuelos y no tener armas arrojadizas para lanzarme a mano, gracias. Y si, es capítulo único.

Disfrutad y buena lectura!

* * *

Irónicamente, de todas las personas a las que le tenía que pedir ayuda, Delphine Cormier estaba delante de la que menos quería pero a pesar de eso, sabía que Shay tenía todas las claves para entrar en el laboratorio y así salvar a la hermana de Cosima que tenía la clave para curarla a ella y evitar más problemas.

Ella era el paciente zero y su única salida.

-No estoy segura de que debas hacer esto sola, Delphine, no es que vayan a ser amables contigo-dijo Shay mirando en cierta manera preocupada.

-No necesito tu preocupación, ni que sean amables conmigo, necesito a Shasha para salvar a Cosima.

-Pero si tu te...pero si te vas no podrás llevar a cabo los estudios para salvarla.

-Pero Cosima si podrá-dijo Delphine-. Sabe lo que debe hacer y confío plenamente en ella.

Shay la miró con cierta desconfianza pero a Delphine poco le importaba, ella tenía una meta clara y no iba a dejar que nadie se la quitara.

-La quieres, ¿no?

-La amo-contestó Delphine-. Por eso te pido Shay que cuides de ella, Cosima lo vale y si le haces daño, volveré a darte una patada en el trasero.

Hizo a Shay mirar al suelo antes de que la joven asintiera y, por primera vez en toda su vida, Delphine se sintió tranquila y en paz a pesar de lo que sabía que le esperaba en un futuro cercano.

Pero era por Cosima y sus hermana así que valía la pena.

-¿Cuando te vas?-preguntó Shay.

-Esta noche, no puedo alargar más esto-susurró Delphine.

-Podrías venir con nosotros antes de esto...podrías decir adiós-dijo Shay con cierto toque de tristeza que hizo a Delphine sonreir.

-No, no puedo...no podría decirle adiós-susurró Delphine antes de pasarle una nota a Shay-. Pero podrías darle esto...mi despedida.

Shay no sabía muy convencida pero aún así tomó la carta de Delphine y la miró coger sus cosas. El plan era ir a casa primero y después infiltrarse finalmente en el laboratorio para sacar a Shasha, Shay iba a enviar a un amigo para recogerla y llevarla con Cosima.

Sabía que Delphine no confiaba en ella pero era su única salida y sabía que jamás le haría daño a Cosima.

-Adiós, Delphine y...gracias-susurró Shay.

Delphine se detuvo un momento, giró su mirada hacia ella y sonrió de una manera sincera que hizo que Shay realmente se preguntara que había detrás de esta Delphine Cormier.

Y que era lo que ya no iba a conocer de esa mujer...

* * *

Infiltrarse nunca había sido un problema para Delphine, de hecho, se dió cuenta de que era una experta a la hora de aparentar ser otra persona para llegar a sus objetivos, tal y como estaba haciendo ahora.

Aunque realmente a quien quería engañar, la estaban dejando pasar a próposito.

-Señorita Delphine Cormier...que gusto verla.

-Doctor...

El plan de Shay había sido distinto. Ellas había planeado en entrar a escondidas pero Delphine estaba cansada de jugar y solo quería terminar con aquello de una buena vez y sabía que tenía las armas necesarias para hacer que Shasha estuviera libre sin necesidad de crear un conflicto.

El doctor sonrió y Delphine tuvo la repentina necesidad de vomitar pero se contuvo a medida que lo veía golpear su escritorio con los dedos, esperando a que ella moviera ficha.

-He venido a unirme a su equipo pero a cambio de eso, quiero que libere a Shasha y la deje en la puerta de entrada donde uno de mis amigos la recogera-dijo Delphine con tono serio y determinado.

El doctor se echó a reir ante su absurda petición pero Delphine no iba a ceder. Ella era parte del proyecto y la que más respuestas tenía y el doctor lo sabía. Lo que él no sabía era que tan importante era Shasha o cuales eran los planes reales de Delphine.

Obviamente, ella no pensaba contarselos.

-¿Quieres que te entregue a mi pieza clave?-preguntó el doctor.

-Ella no es necesaria conmigo aquí-dijo Delphine-. Y no trabajaré con quien maltrate a niños...

-Por favor...¿y que te hace pensar que voy a hacer lo que me pides?

-Porque soy parte del proyecto, lo conozco mejor que nadie y puedo hacer lo que pides sin necesidad de una niña-presionó Delphine-. Pero esta en sus manos si quiere tenerla certeza o seguir buscando respuestas.

Se dió la vuelta para marcharse cuando el doctor corrió hacia ella y la empujó contra la pared pegando su cuerpo al de ella mientras Delphine hacía un gesto de dolor por el agarre que tenía sobre ella.

-Esto es muy importante, Señoria Cormier, no me gustaría tener que matarla...-gruño el doctor.

-Se lo importante que es...

El doctor la soltó dando un paso atrás y sonrió mientras Delphine se daba la vuelta y lo miraba con cierto temor, aunque en su mirada solo se reflejaba la determinación de hacer aquello que había venido a hacer.

-Esta bien, Delphine, lo haremos a tu manera-dijo el doctor-. ¿Quieres ver a tu protegida antes de que la dejemos fuera?

-¿Como se que lo harás?-preguntó Delphine-. ¿Como puedo fiarme de ti?

-Podrás verlo-dijo el doctor-. ¿Vas a verla o no?

Delphine asintió con el corazón latiendole con fuerza en el pecho, iba a conocer a Shasha, la razón por la que las clones estaban allí, la cura que tanto necesitaba Cosima.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el doctor indicó a los dos hombres donde tenían que llevarla antes de cerrar las puertas dejandolo solo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y el teléfono ya en su oreja.

-¿Señor?

-Dejala que hable con Shasha y luego...matála...

-Si, señor...

Y así, iba a matar dos pajaros de un tiro: quedarse con Shasha y eliminar a la jefa de DYAD...

* * *

Si el corazón se le había roto al conocer las historias de algunas hermanas de Cosima y la de la propia mujer que amaba, el ver a una niña como Shasha allí, sola entre paredes blancas y encadenada hizo que Delphine tuviera problemas por contener las lágrimas.

-¿Shasha?

-No...no me hagas...daño...

Su voz era tan fina y tan diminuta que Delphine tuvo el impulso de arrodillarse y abrazarla mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla, ¡era solo una niña! La clave de todo pero una inocente niña con los ojos grandes y profundos de Cosima.

-Tranquila, pequeña...-susurró Delphine.

-Tengo miedo...

-Shh...soy Delphine y he venido a ayudarte, ¿vale? Voy a llevarte con unos amigos-dijo Delphine-. Ellos van a cuidar de ti y vas a conocer a tus hermanas que seguro te van a querer y van a querer jugar contigo.

La mirada de la niña se iluminó y por un momento Delphine tuvo la sensación de mirar a Cosima directamente a los ojos lo que le provocó otro pinchazo en el corazón antes de que las puertas se abrieran y, de repente, dos hombres entraran apuntandolas con sus armas.

-Eh, ¿que haceis?-dijo Delphine colocando a Shasha tras ella.

-Ordenes, Señorita Cormier-dijo el soldado.

Delphine apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que los disparos resonaran por toda la habitación y ella cubriera con su cuerpo a Shasha quien gritó a medida que Delphine sentía el dolor romper cada parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Delphine?-susurró Shasha.

Pero Delphine no contestó, su cuerpo estaba desgastado por la sangre que estaba perdiendo y aún así la adrenalina la estaba empujando a mantenerse en pie aunque sabía que esto era como mucho, su final.

Pero tenía que salvar a Shasha a cualquier precio.

-No te rindas, Shasha...-susurró Delphine-. ¿Sabes como salir?

-Si...-dijo Shasha.

-Entonces hazlo cuando yo te diga...

Shasha suspiró y fue entonces cuando Delphine tomó su útlima bocanada de aire, cerrando los ojos antes de hacer lo que debía hacer.

Su último sacrificio por Cosima.

-¡Ahora!

Antes de que los soldados pudieran detenerla, Delphine se lanzó a ellos dandole a Shasha la oportunidad de correr y salir de allí mientras los hombres del doctor se quitaban a Delphine y le disparaban una, dos y tres veces dejandola en el suelo sin más fuerzas para luchar.

-¡La niña!-grito el doctor.

-No podemos, señor, se ha escapado-dijo otro hombre.

-¡Mierda! Es todo tu culpa, Cormier...

Le dió una patada a Delphine que ella ni siquiera sintió ya que todo su cuerpo estaba entrando en parada y solo podía sonreir porque finalmente, lo había hecho, había salvado a Cosima y a sus hermanas.

Ahora las cosas podían ser como debían ser.

Los soldados y el doctor la cogieron y la lanzaron a la calle mientras el pitido de un movil que se activo al caer al suelo hizo que los últimos momentos de Delphine fueran más placenteros.

-¡Delphine!

 _J'taime...Cosima..._

Y todo se acabó...

 **-Tragedy and Fate-**

Cosima no era una persona especialmente perceptiva pero podía notar que la tensión había aumentado desde que Shay había vuelto y no era solo cosa suya, sus hermanas, Alison y Sarah también podía sentirlo y, la verdad, estaba comenzando a molestarla.

-¿Shay, pasa algo?-preguntó Cosima acercandose a ella.

-No...bueno...-suspiró Shay-. Mira, necesito confirmación de algo antes de decirtelo.

-¿Has hecho algo malo?-pregunto Alison con cierto tono de exagerada preocupación.

-No...

-¡Shay!

De repente las puertas se abrieron y un hombre entro con una pequeña niña que hizo que tanto Cosima como Alison y Sarah la miraran ya que era exactamente igual a ellas pero a la vez eran tan pequeña.

-¿Quien...?-preguntó Cosima.

-¿Donde esta Delphine?-preguntó Shay.

-No vino con nosotros...-dijo el hombre mirando al suelo-. Lo siento, Shay.

Shay realmente quería llorar, le parecía tan imposible una mujer como Delphine Cormier hubiera muerto y de la manera que lo había hecho, protegiendo a Cosima y a sus hermanas como había prometido.

 _Maldita francesa de los..._

-Me salvó...-susurró la pequeña.

Shay abrazó a la pequeña antes de hacerla caminar con sus hermanas a la vez que intentaba mantener la compostura porque si, Delphine y ella no eran amigas, ni lo sería nunca pero el acto que había hecho ahora merecía todo su respeto y admiración.

Y su preparación para ver a Cosima romperse delante de ella porque por mucho que se engañara, sabía perfectamente quien era el alma gemela de Cosima y no era ella.

-¿Quien es?-preguntó Alison.

-Es Shasha, el paciente cero que tiene todas nuestras respuestas y la persona que puede salvar a Cosima-susurró Shay.

-Es...como nosotras-murmuró Sarah.

-Es vuestra hermana-contestó Shay.

Cosima se arrodilló delante de la pequeña y la miró a los ojos mientras intentaba poner en orden su cabeza y asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

-Has dicho...¿Delphine? ¿Que tiene ella que ver con esto?-preguntó Cosima.

-Me salvó...los hombres malos la mataron porque ella me salvó-dijo Shasha con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cosima levantó su mirada para ver la sorpresa en Sarah y Alison y a Shay mirar al suelo con un suspiro.

-¿Que sabes de esto, Shay?-preguntó Cosima.

-Cos...

-¿¡Que sabes de esto!?-gritó Cosima fuera de control.

Ella no podía entender nada y no podía aceptar lo que la niña le decía, no iba a aceptarlo así sin más.

-Me mandaron aquí para controlarte a ti y a tus hermanas-confesó Shay-. Mi trabajo era llevarte a mi terreno pero...pero te cogí mucho cariño y luego Delphine no me dejaba tranquila así que decidí contarle la verdad y en vez de matarme, quiso que nos aliaramos.

-¿Aliaros? ¿Ibais a matarnos?-preguntó Alison.

-No, ibamos a salvaros pero para eso necesitambamos encontrar el principio que residía en una pequeña clinica experimental a las afueras y que descubrí gracias a mis contactos. Allí pudimos encontrar a Shasha y descubrimosque ella es el paciente zero y el final de vuestro problemas-dijo Shay-. Hablé con Delphine sobre ello y quedamos en que ella iría allí y sacaría a Shasha para poder encontrar una solución pero...pero todo ha salido mal.

Cosima no sabía ni siquiera que pensar. Estaba enfadada con Shay por engañarla, enfadada con quien las estaba persiguiendo y muy enfadada con Delphine por hacer cosas inconscientes sin cosultar con nadie.

Pero sobretodo estaba enfadada con ella misma por no darse cuenta antes de que, quizá, Delphine si lo estaba haciendo todo por sus hermanas y por ella.

-Me dijo que iba a conocer a mis hermanas y que seguro ibais a quererme y a jugar conmigo-dijo Shasha-. ¿Eso es verdad?

Sarah no pudo más que darle un abrazo a la pequeña mientras Alison asentía con lágrimas en los ojos y Cosima se arrodillaba en el suelo, incapaz de poder sobreponerse a lo que su corazón estaba sufriendo en aquel momento.

-Me...me dió esto para ti...-susurró Shay dandole la carta que Delphine le había entregado a ella ateriormente.

 _Cosima, mon amour..._

 _Este parece ser nuestro final real, ¿puedes creerlo? Yo imaginé una vida contigo hace tiempo y ahora...ahora no podrá ser._

 _Porque si tienes esto, má cherié...es que no sigo con vida._

 _Tienes que saber que todo esto, mis mentiras, mi frialdad, mi odio, todo a sido para poder mantener mi promesa de protegeros a todas y quereros por igual y esto es lo último que pueo hacer._

 _Shasha es la clave pero también es una niña pequeña que ha sido encerrada toda su vida así que tened cuidado con ella, ¿vale? Tratadla bien y cuidadla porque es una parte de vosotras y también vuestra solución._

 _No se que más decirte a parte de lo mucho que te amo. J'taime, Cosima, con mi vida, mi alma y mi corazón y me hubiera gustado mucho ser la persona que necesitabas a tu lado, no lo soy y es una pena pero te amo igual o más y deseo que tengas toda la felicidad que necesitas._

 _Hasta otra, mon amour...te amo._

 _Delphine._

Delphine no iba a volver, Delphine había muerto y ya no quedaba nada de ella. No habría más adiós, ni más besos, ni más peleas, ni más nada...

-No...esto no...esto no termina así-susurró Cosima.

Casi sin pensarlo cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Delphine esperando a que todo fuera una pesadilla y ella estuviera en su oficina con su porte tan fiero y serio que la hacía todavía más atrayente de lo que ya era pero los pitidos siguieron sonando hasta que finalmente se descolgó y solo ua palabra pudo salir de los labios de Cosima.

-¡Delphine!

Y juró que en aquel momento pudo verla sonreir mientras cerraba los ojos y la dejaba allí, llena de preguntas, llena de misterios y llena de mucho amor que no podía controlar.

 _J'taime...Cosima..._

Pero el tiempo se había acabado y ahora no quedaba más que preguntarse que vendría despues.


End file.
